


Definitely

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Rocky Horror Picture ShowCharacters: Riff Raff, FrankRelationship: Riff Raff/readerRequest: hi there, the anon asking about riff raff here! i'm super sorry, that 2nd part of my ask (the 1 asking about a gender neutral reader) apparently got through but it looks like tumblr ate the first part! :/ i REALLY hope you get both parts this time! anyway! if you don't mind i would love to read something fluffy about riff raff and a new person working at the castle as a maid/servant (and 1 of frank's playthings probably), maybe something like them defending riff raff when they see him being punished/whipped by frank and tending to his injuries, them sharing a moment together and riff raff realizing he might be falling for them..! again, gender neutral reader would be great but i wouldn't mind a female one either if you're more comfortable with that in this setting (: sorry for the confusion, i hope tumblr didn't mess up my messages again this time!





	Definitely

You stood on a stool as you reached your duster up to dust the top of the pictures. You hadn’t been working in the castle for long, but you really fit it well.   
Magenta adored you like a little sibling who she could sneak off with. She would go out of her way to make sure you were happy and content and, in exchange, you taught her more ‘human’ customs, such as how to set a dining table. You didn’t think she really cared, but smiled because she knew the information would be useful later on.   
Columbia was much like magenta, excepted she seemed to love skimpier outfits (that some times showed all her cleavage). She reminded you very much of a cabaret singer/dancer. Or someone from a Broadway show. She was big and loud despite her small appearance. She loved vibrant colors and dramatic make up. Which is why she must be so attracted to Frank.   
That brought you to the master of the house. Frank N Furter.   
He was… quite a character, that was for sure. He, much like Columbia, was someone who you didn’t just walk past in the street. His dramatic make up, his corsets and stockings, his heels. He was something else. Not that you minded. He had a strong personality which you responded well too. He didn’t try to hide how he was feeling. If he was upset, you knew. If he was happy, you knew. If he was angry, you definitely knew.   
Not that he was ever really angry at you. You assumed you were still in a ‘honeymoon’ stage with him. You didn’t really understand what that phrase meant until you met them and saw the way Frank treated the staff vs how he treated you.   
But he seemed to have a particular dislike for Riff Raff.   
It was safe to say, you didn’t speak to Riff Raff often. Despite your close relationship to his sister, he was a little stand-off-ish with you. He wasn’t mean or cruel, nor did he do anything to indicate that he didn’t like you. He was just quiet. And very, very observant.   
you would often get the feeling someone was watching you. You would glance up from your work and see his gaze lingering on you. He never seemed to mind when you caught him staring at you.   
You thought that maybe, he was protecting his family. He was making sure you weren’t a threat or danger to them. And you found that really sweet. Unlike Frank, who was loud and dominating, Riff Raff has a subtle but strong aura that surrounded him and, not that you would tell magenta, you found it really attractive.   
You couldn’t seem to get the butler off your mind while you worked. That was until you heard cries of pain coming from the other room.   
You jumped off your stood and darted to the doorway to see Frank flogging the very man you had just been thinking about. Riff Raff was on his knees, his back to Frank.   
“You have ruined them!” Frank screamed as he brought the leather strap down on Riff Raffs back once again, letting out a sickening ‘slash’ sound followed by Riff Raffs cried of pain.   
“Whats going on?” You darted in, unable to bit your tongue.   
While Frank turned instantly to look at you, you noticed Riff Raff glance at you for a second but tuned away, as if embarrassed.   
“He has ruined my lab coat!” Frank then chucked a large, pink material at you. You caught it and held it up, seeing that it was the lab coat Frank wore when dealing with his experiments.   
It had been dyed baby pink.   
“This stupid imbecile washed it with something that is red!” Frank raised the whip above his head, ready to bring it down on Riff Raff again and you knew you had to say something fast.   
“I like it.” You said, loud enough for both men to heard.   
“What?” Frank lowered the whip, interested in what you had to say.   
“Well, all lab coats are white, aren’t they? Whites so boring and plain. I think this color suits you better. You know? Its different and unique. You know, I could actually make it a little darker, to more of a rose pink to make it look intentional. Or we could go all the way and dye it red. Then it would match your lipstick.” You rattled off, playing with the material to make it look like you were examining it and to hid your shaking hands.   
No one argued with the master.   
There was a long and painful silence before Frank started to walk towards you, the clicking of his heels making your heart beat faster with every step. He walked to stand right in front of you, taking the sleeve of the dyed jacket in his hand.   
“I like that idea.” He suddenly said, making you let out a breath of relief. “In fact, I think we should do that to my other coats.”   
“We could make them in different shades, to match whatever you’re wearing that day.” You offered and he smiled.   
He reached up and pinched your cheek.   
“Such a clever little maid.” He praised you, making you smile at him. “You shall start in the morning.”   
With that, he walked out, dropping the whip on a table before leaving.   
Once you were sure he was out of earshot, you shot to Riff raff, kneeling in front of him.   
“You shouldn’t have done that!” Riff Raff hissed as he tried to straighten up. You couldn’t tell if he was mad or relieved.   
“I wasn’t going to let him hurt you any more than he had already done.” You replied, moving your hand to the back of his collar, trying to lift it and see if there was much damage. Your heart sank when you saw blood.   
“You shouldn’t have done that!” Riff Raff repeated, frowning but still not looking at you.   
“You shouldn’t have washed his white coat with something red!” you snapped back at him, making him look up at you. “You need help. Please, let me help you.” Your voice softened as you pleaded with him.   
With a somewhat reluctant silence, he nodded. He tried to stand up but was very weak. You wrapped one arm around his upper arm and the other wrapped around his waist to help him to his feet.   
one of his hands gripped your waist as he let out a groan of pain.   
You automatically let out a ‘shh’ to try and sooth him, like he was a 5 year old with a scrapped knee.   
“I have a first aid kit in my room.” You told him once you had managed to get him to his feet.   
You were very careful to guide him through the corridors, make sure he wasn’t in too much pain. He tried to keep his weight off you, but when he would move a certain way, the pain would be too much and he would nearly collapse.   
But you eventually got to your room.   
Your room wasn’t really just a room. It was more a self contained flat. It had a en suite, small kitchen with the bare minimum. You had a few chairs and a sofa in one corner and your luxurious bed in another while a vanity sat against one of the walls. More a studio apartment than a flat, actually.   
But it was perfect for you.   
You left Riff Raff for a moment to run over and pull the stood from your vanity out and place it just in front of your bed.   
Riff Raff seemed to understand that was for him so he moved over to it. You ran back to him, hovering over him to make sure he was fine. You could have sworn you saw a smirk grace his lips for a moment.   
But, as soon as he sat down, you darted over to a small cabinet you used for medicine and pulled out a first aid kit. You then got a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth.   
You walked back to him, opening the kit to make sure you had everything. You weren’t surprised to feel his eyes on you the entire time, not that you minded. You had grown used to his gaze. It was almost comforting.   
You walked around him and sat on the edge of your bed, placing the kit and water to one side as you leaned forward and hooked your fingers around the collar of his black jacket.   
“You’re going to have to take this off.” You told him in a soothing voice. He began to move to take off the coat but let out a hiss of pain. You helped the best you could to take off the coat and when you did, you placed it on the bed beside you.   
Riff Raff started to unbutton his shirt, but you could already see the blood seeping through the material.   
you felt sick to your stomach.   
The shirt was a lot easier to remove, only because it was a lot lighter and fell from his shoulders. You placed it beside the coat when it was off and turned your full attention to his back.   
But you were frozen for a moment.   
Riff Raff had 5 fresh cuts on his back, however, these were not the only ones. You could see the number of others marked all across his back. Probably from countless beatings from Frank.   
You couldn’t help but reach out a trace you finger along one that looked particularly old.   
Riff Raff, who was hunched over and his head down, let out a shiver at your touch and a small gasp.   
“Im sorry.” You mumbled, pulling your hand back.   
You didn’t know if you were apologizing for touching him, for touching the scare, for hurting him, for what had happened or how the old scars had happened. Maybe all at once.   
you pulled out some antiseptic wipes.   
“This is going to sting, a lot.” You warned, reaching out and placing a reassuring hand on his upper arm, waiting for his signal. He nodded and you started to clean the slashes in his skin.   
With each wince or his of pain, your heart broke a little more for him, but you were quick about it. You wanted to get this part out of the way fast.   
Once you were finished with that, you dipped the cloth in the water and started to dab it around the cuts, cleaning the blood off.   
This seemed to sooth him as he let out a long breath.   
you could have stayed like this forever.  
“You shouldn’t have got involved.” Riff Raff suddenly said, moving his head to the side but not quite enough to look at you.   
“I wasn’t going to stand aside and let you get beaten, now was I?” You answered, your voice soothing and relaxing as you worked on his back.   
“And what if the master turned on you?” he snapped, obviously annoyed. But it wasn’t the annoyance in his voice that stopped you. It was his words.   
He had been concerned about you.   
You couldn’t help but smile slightly, half scorning yourself for falling more and more in love with him every second.   
“He wouldn’t be the first man to hit and he and he wont be the last.” You answered, plainly and simply as you saw Riff Raff turn his head back to face the front.   
“As long as you are in this house, no one will lay a finger on you. Not while im around.” He mumbled, just loud enough for you to hear.   
You couldn’t help but smile widely at his promise.   
Getting to your feet, you moved around him to press a quick kiss to his cheek. You noticed how his eyes fluttered shut and he took a deep breath through his nose.   
“Thank you.” You smiled, pulling back and going back to tending to his back.   
The rest of the time was spent in a comfortable silence as Riff Raff fell into a deep thought.   
He knew he felt differently for you than he did the others in the house.   
He deeply despised Frank. And he wasn’t that fond of Columbia and, if it wasn’t for her friendship with Magenta, he wouldn’t bother to even speak to her.   
of course he was close to his sister, but that was it. Until you came along.   
You intrigued him like nothing else he had ever came across before. Most times when you were around, he found himself drawn to you. He loved his sister for being close to you because he was able to hear your laugh at her jokes. He adored your laugh.   
He knew he hadn’t said a lot to you but he preferred to watch you from a distance. More because he didn’t know how to approach you. And, at this point, he assumed you were probably put off by him. He never pretended to be normal.  
but this had taken him completely by surprise.   
To you, he was virtually a stranger. Someone you hadn’t really spoken to before. But you had put yourself between him and the whip.   
He would never had expected you to do that. He wouldn’t even expect that from his sister.   
Riff Raff knew you were intelligent as well as beautiful. But now he knew you were brave.  
Riff Raff moved his head to glance at you over his shoulder.   
You were immersed in your work, dabbing the blood away. You were carful and precise about the task.   
He watched as you took your lower lip between your teeth, gently biting down. He couldn’t help but let a small smile pull at his lips. He adored it when you bit your lip.   
“I think I could love you.” He muttered, not meaning for the words to leave his lips.   
Thankfully, you didn’t hear properly.   
You looked up, seeing he was watching you.   
“Huh?” You asked, raising your eyebrows at him.  
Riff Raff simply shook his head, looking away.   
You were quick to patch up his back. Thankfully, he didn’t need stiches, but you did want to cover the fresh cuts up to avoid his clothes irritating him.   
You used some cream in the cuts, thankful it didn’t seem to hurt him. You then cut up and used a padding to cover the gashes before using some medical tape to hold them in place.   
“You will have to watch when you’re getting dressed.” You told him as you made sure the tape would hold.   
“Hmmm.” He replied, moving to stand up and move, making sure it was secure as well. “Thank you.”   
“It is no problem.” You smiled, standing up and picking up his clothes.   
You saw the blood stain the back of his white-ish shirt.   
Riff Raff was a good butler, you knew this. He wouldn’t go out of his way to antagonize Frank. And that was when it dawned on you.   
“Is this how you managed to dye his coat?” You asked, walking around and showing the blood-stained shirt.   
Riff Raff looked from you to the shirt and back before nodding.   
Your heart broke for him.   
Moving forward, you wrapped your arms around his shoulder, carful because you knew where his cuts were. You rested your forehead on his shoulder, holding him.   
Riff Raff froze but slowly snaked his arms around your waist and held you close.   
you felt him straighten up slightly to hold you tighter and place his chin on your head.   
you weren’t sure how long you stayed in his embrace.   
When you pulled back, you leaned up and kissed his cheek, lingering there for just a moment as his eyes fell shut at you touch.   
“I’ll help you back to your room.” You smiled, pulling back and grabbing his jacket as well. He only stayed across the hall from you, so you were sure he wouldn’t mind being shirtless for such a small period of times. Plus, you didn’t want the blood on his old shirt to dirty his new dressings.   
He nodded and the two of you walked to his room.   
Once inside, you helped him pull on a night wear shirt, making sure his back wasn’t hurting too much. He did need the help with this, as he could properly raise his arms.   
“I can come tomorrow morning again to help. And I’ll take over your duties that include a lot of reaching or stretching.” You told him and he knew he couldn’t argue with you by the tone of voice you had.   
“thank you for all your help, [y/n].” he took a hold of your right hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Riff Raff almost purred you name and you were sure he had no idea what it did to you. You managed to keep your smile humble, not beaming at him like you wanted to.   
He was close to you, not as close as during the hug. But close enough you could lean up and kiss him. You bite your lower lip, fighting every urge until it became too much. His hungry gaze, his sweet smile, his hand in yours, it was too much.   
You leaned up on your tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He didn’t seem annoyed or even startled, as if he had been planning the same thing as he kissed you back.   
But you pulled back before it could go any further.  
“Well, good night.” You nodded, unable to hid the shy smile and light blush you now wore.   
“Good night.” Riff Raff smiled at you as you moved to the door.   
You glanced back at him just as you were about leave, seeing the genuine smile dawn his lips as his eyes met yours. You saw a hint of adoration in his eyes as he looked at you. You smiled back, before closing the door and leaving Riff Raff to his thoughts.   
“Yes, I could definitely love you.” He mumbled, his gaze still fixed on the door.   
“Definitely”


End file.
